Nowadays, in order to fill the requirement of the narrow bezel or zero bezel of the liquid crystal display, the Indium-Gallium-Zinc Oxidethin film transistor (IGZO TFT) is usually used on the gate driver on array (GOA). Since the IGZO TFT has lower threshold voltage (Vth) and lower subthreshold swing (SS). When the gate-source voltage (Vgs) is zero, the IGZO TFT still cannot close normally. The larger leakage will decrease the stability of the GOA circuit and increase the power loss of the GOA circuit.